Tonta y Retonta
by JJ.Docx
Summary: ¿Pueden dos chicas tontas enamorarse una de la otra? Fanfiction One-shot/Lemon.


**Hola a todos, use un período de estudio para escribir esto ya que el profe no llegó. Creo que el título ya lo dice todo, así que sin más qué decir, que empiece el fic.**

 **TONTA Y RETONTA**

 **Narrador –** Nuestra historia empieza en la pequeña de ciudad de (-introduzca nombre kawaii-), una ciudad tranquila, no muy ajetreada y muy buena para vivir. Eso nos lleva a conocer a nuestra protagonista, una chica particularmente especial (y vaya que lo es). Su nombre es Oomuro Sakurako, la chica más inteligente y espléndida de toda la secundaria a la que asiste (entiéndase el sarcasmo). En fin, nuestra protagonista se despertó en un día muy particular, se cepilló, tomó un baño y salió dispuesta a aprovechar su día para estudiar. En su camino se encontró con su mejor amiga, una chica hermosa, de cabello azul, y algo que en realidad le gustaba, una pechonalidad increíble, así es, se trataba de su amiga Furatani Himawari. Ambas chicas compartían a gusto una conversación acerca de la vida (entiéndase de nuevo el sarcasmo) mientras se dirigían a su escuela.

 **Sakurako –** Oye, Himawari, ¿hiciste la tarea de biología?

 **Himawari –** Creo que ya sé a dónde se dirige esta conversación, así que de una vez por todas, te digo que por ningún motivo te daré copia de la tarea – dijo en tono regañón.

 **Sakurako –** ¡Qué! ¿Por qué clase de persona crees que soy?

 **Himawari –** No te esfuerces tanto…

 **Sakurako –** Lo que pasa, es que quería comparar nuestras tareas para ver si yo lo había hecho bien…

 **Himawari –** ¿Eh? Creo que escuché mal, ¿podrías repetírmelo?

 **Sakurako –** Que si podríamos comparar tareas para que yo pueda ver si lo hice bien…

 **Himawari –** Disculpa, ¿podrías repetírmelo una vez más?

 **Sakurako –** Buuu, qué cruel eres conmigo Himawari, ¿acaso crees que no soy capaz de hacer las cosas por mí misma?

 **Himawari –** Es que… la verdad no es propio de ti…

 **Sakurako –** ¿Tan inmadura soy como para que creas que no soy capaz de hacer las cosas por mí misma?

 **Himawari –** B-Bueno… Y… ¿cómo la hiciste?

 **Sakurako –** Bueno, ayer me junté con Kyoko-sempai para hacerla…

 **Himawari –** Ok, esto ya se está poniendo raro… En serio Sakurako, ¿qué clase de método bizarro utilizaste?

 **Sakurako –** ¡Qué cruel eres Himawari! ¿Por qué no confías en mí? Te estoy diciendo la verdad…

 **Himawari –** Es que, te creí hasta donde mencionaste a Kyoko-sempai… La verdad, tampoco es propio de ella hacer sus tareas…

 **Sakurako –** ¿Por qué lo dices? Si ella es tan genial, aspiro a ser como ella algún día…

 **Himawari –** (Eso ni de chiste…) – pensó.

 **Sakurako –** En fin, Kyoko-sempai y yo nos juntamos ayer en la mañana para poder… ¡Himawari! ¿Por qué te ríes?

 **Himawari –** Es que aún no me creo tu pequeño cuento de hadas… jajaja – dijo soltando una carcajada.

 **Sakurako –** ¡TE ODIO MONSTRUO PECHUGÓN! *le da un golpe en los pechos a Himawari y sale corriendo*

 **Himawari –** Creo que tal vez me sobrepasé… ¡Espera, Sakurako!

 **Narrador –** Y así, nuestro monstruo pechu… digo, Himawari, siguió a Sakurako quien había salido corriendo ofendida (así es, hago parecer que Himawari es la mala).

 **Himawari –** Sakurako… p-por fin… t-te alcanzo… – decía cansada de correr tras su amiga.

 **Sakurako –** ¡No quiero hablar contigo! – dijo molesta.

 **Himawari –** L-Lo siento, s-solo b-bromeaba, no creí que te fueras a ofender…

 **Sakurako –** Eso no importa ahora, mejor me alejo de ti, tal vez se te pegue mi "inmadurez" – dijo aun molesta.

Dicho esto, se retiró del lugar dejando a Himawari sola.

 **Himawari –** ¿Pero qué rayos tiene esta chica?

Sakurako se mantuvo callada toda la primera parte de la jornada, es más, no se volteó a ver a Himawari. Por su parte, Himawari solo observaba a Sakurako esperando que le hablara o pidiera copia de algo, alguna señal, pero nada pasó. Llegada la hora de almuerzo, Sakurako se levantó de su asiento y salió de la clase, dicha acción extrañó a Himawari, por lo que decidió seguirla. Por su lado, la castaña iba dando pequeños saltitos por los pasillos, dando indicios de estar feliz.

Por su lado, una chica rubia caminaba gustosa por los pasillos de la escuela, como si fuera a encontrarse con alguien. Dicha actitud había extrañado a su amiga Yui, quien siempre se quedaba en los recesos con ella, por lo que decidió seguirla (oye que coincidencia no).

Estaba un pequeño apartado cerca del salón de arte, donde nuestras chicas, la castaña y la rubia pudieron juntarse.

 **Sakurako –** ¡Hola, Kyoko-sempai! – dijo alegre.

 **Kyoko –** ¡Hola, Saku-chan! – dijo de la misma manera.

Por su parte, y por "casualidad", Himawari y Yui lograron encontrarse al seguir a sus amigas. Ambas se sorprendieron por encontrarse, pero se sorprenderían por ver lo que iba a pasar.

 **Kyoko –** Oh, veo que has traído tu almuerzo…

 **Sakurako –** Pues claro, tú me dijiste que lo trajera para almorzar juntas…

 **Kyoko –** Oh, es cierto, jejeje… Y, dime, ¿no te dijo algo Hima-chan acerca de lo de tu tarea?

 **Sakurako –** Ni lo menciones – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

 **Kyoko –** ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

 **Sakurako –** Himawari se burló de mí, pensó que la había copiado, además, se burló más cuando le mencioné que me había juntado contigo para hacer la tarea…

 **Kyoko –** Rayos, eso sí que es realmente cruel… ¿Cómo pueden dudar de mis maravillosas habilidades de enseñanza?

 **Sakurako –** Eso mismo pensé yo, tú eres tan brillante, es por eso que te admiro, sempai…

 **Kyoko –** Haces bien mi pequeña Kouhai, sígueme y juntas nos enfrentaremos a las fuerzas de los que nos quieran hacer caer – dijo de forma cómica.

 **Sakurako –** Pero eso no importa sempai, lo que importa es que lo logramos hacer, aunque eso nos haya costado 5 horas resolverlo…

 **Narrador –** Ejem… Déjenme aclararles audiencia, la tarea que tenían que hacer era de matemática, la cual consistía en realizar operaciones usando el trinomio cuadrado perfecto…

 **Kyoko –** ¡Somos unas genios! Deberían darnos el premio Nobel de la Inteligencia Suprema del Universo – dijo abrazando del cuello a Sakurako.

 **Sakurako –** ¡Así es! ¡Deberíamos gobernar al universo por nuestra basta inteligencia! – dijo de la misma manera.

Las otras dos chicas, tras las puertas del salón de arte donde se encontraban, solo pensaban en toda ese montón de incoherencias que decían las dos. Es cierto, ambas estaba acostumbradas a soportar a esas chicas, Yui con Kyoko y Himawari con Sakurako, pero juntarlas era crear un propio apocalipsis.

Las dos chicas despistadas empezaron a comer su almuerzo, acompañando el momento con sus anécdotas.

 **Kyoko –** Dime Saku-chan, esta es la primera vez que almorzamos de esta manera a solas, dime, ¿qué se siente el tener el privilegio de almorzar conmigo?

 **Sakurako –** Me siento la persona más honrada del universo, sempai – dijo parándose erguida y poniendo su mano derecha en su frente.

 **Kyoko –** Me alegra que te sientas así, no todos lo aprecian, en especial Yui, no sabe lo que es tener a una mente maestra con ella todo el tiempo – dijo alardeando.

 **Sakurako –** Eso mismo digo yo, Himawari solo pierde el tiempo regañándome, en lugar de alabarme por mi gran inteligencia.

 **Yui y Himawari -** ¿Es en serio? – dijeron al unísono detrás de la puerta.

Kyoko se acercó a Sakurako y la abrazó.

 **Kyoko –** No te preocupes Saku-chan, conmigo jamás te sentirás rechazada de nuevo – dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

 **Sakurako –** Mi meta además de ser la siguiente vicepresidenta del consejo, es ser como tú, sempai – dijo con los ojos iluminados.

 **Kyoko –** Muchos han intentado ser como yo, más nadie nunca lo ha logrado, ¡es por eso que te entrenaré para que seas como yo, la chica más inteligente del universo!

Ambas siguieron comiendo, hasta terminar, en ese momento Kyoko sacó dos ron con pasas para poder compartir con Sakurako.

 **Kyoko –** Ten, te comparto de mi Ron con Pasa – dijo ofreciéndole uno a Sakurako.

 **Sakurako –** ¡Whoooa! No sé qué decir, me siento privilegiada al recibir algo como esto de ti sempai… - dijo asombrada.

 **Kyoko –** No comparto esto con cualquiera, solo con aquellos con los que se lo merecen.

Sin decir nada más, ambas empezaron a comer.

 **Sakurako –** Ten sempai, abre la boca – dijo dándole de comer a Kyoko.

 **Kyoko –** Eh, pero si tenemos el mismo…

 **Sakurako –** Es para hacer más interesante la comida – dijo sonriendo.

 **Kyoko –** Bueno, creo que lo puedo aceptar viniendo de mi aprendiz – dijo y después aceptó lo que Sakurako le ofrecía.

Así, entre ellas intercambiaban bocado tras bocado hasta haberse acabado el ron con pasas.

 **Sakurako –** Waaaa, me siento satisfecha – dijo sobándose la panza.

 **Kyoko –** Igual yo… Oye, Saku-chan…

 **Sakurako –** Eh, ¿qué pasa sempai?

 **Sakurako –** Tienes algo en la mejilla…

Kyoko se acercó a la mejilla de Sakurako, había manchas del ron con pasas que habían comido anteriormente, suavemente lamió la mejilla de la castaña, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

 **Sakurako –** Se-Sempai… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – dijo sonrojada.

 **Kyoko –** Es que no hay que desperdiciar el ron con pasas – dijo sonriente.

En eso, Sakurako notó que Kyoko también tenía manchas del ron con pasas en su rostro.

 **Sakurako –** Sempai, tú también tienes manchas de ron con pasas…

 **Kyoko –** Eh, ¿dond…?

Fue interrumpida por la castaña, porque las manchas a que esta se refería estaban en los labios de la rubia.

 **Kyoko –** ¡S-Saku-chan! – dijo sorprendida.

 **Sakurako –** L-Lo siento sempai, pero tenía qué hacerlo…

El silencio inundó el salón en ese momento, habían pasado por un momento realmente incómodo. Por su lado, Yui y Himawari aún no se tragaban aquel trago pesado causado por la impresión por ver a las dos despistadas unir sus labios.

 **Sakurako –** S-Sempai, creo que me iré ya al salón… – dijo avergonzada.

 **Kyoko –** Está bien, creo que yo haré lo mismo – dijo levantándose de su lugar.

En ese momento, Sakurako resbaló en su intento por irse, cayendo acostada en el suelo.

 **Sakurako –** Ay… Qué dolor…

 **Kyoko –** ¿E-Estás bien Saku-chan? – dijo preocupada.

Kyoko se levantó para poder ayudar a Sakurako, pero resbaló de la misma manera que Sakurako, cayendo así sobre Sakurako, quedando ambas en una posición comprometedora (No solo Yuki Rito tiene caídas zukulemthas). Ambas caído a causa de que Sakurako había dejado un pañuelo tirado al momento de entrar.

Al momento de caer, ambas se habían golpeado la cabeza dándose un cabezazo, por lo que Sakurako quedó inconsciente por el golpe (en sus ojos una espiral en señal de inconsciencia).

 **Kyoko –** ¡S-Saku-chan, despierta! – dijo preocupada.

En ese momento, Yui y Himawari pensaron en entrar para ayudarlas, pero quisieron ver qué haría Kyoko en esa situación, y si salía algo mal (que era lo más probable) entrarían a ayudarle. Pero no hizo falta esperar más, ya que la rubia había vertido un vaso de agua fría sobre el rostro de Sakurako, haciendo que volviera en sí (que primeros auxilios ni que nada).

 **Kyoko –** Saku-chan, respóndeme, ¿estás bien?

 **Sakurako –** (toce por el agua en su rostro) Eh… ¿Qué pasó?

 **Kyoko –** Nos dimos un golpe en la cabeza y quedaste inconsciente, pero yo te salve…

 **Sakurako –** Y-a veo… Eh, s-sempai…

Sakurako estaba avergonzada pero Kyoko no sabía por qué… Kyoko bajó su mirada y vio que tenía una de sus manos sobre el pecho de la castaña (¿Cuál pecho?).

 **Kyoko –** Eh, se siente pla… Digo, lo siento Saku-chan – dijo y se quitó de encima de Sakurako.

 **Sakurako –** Adelante, búrlate de mí, búrlate porque soy plana…

 **Kyoko –** No me pienso burlas Saku-chan… ¿Por qué piensas que yo me burlaría de ti?

 **Sakurako –** B-Bueno… Porque Himawari lo hace la mayoría del tiempo, con sus pechos… Siempre me opaca con sus pechos., y eso me hace sentir mal…

Himawari se quedó oyendo las palabras de su amiga detrás de la puerta, a lo cual pensó: "¿Burlarme yo de ella? Pero si es ella la que me molesta la mayoría del tiempo".

 **Kyoko –** Yo nunca me burlaría de ti, porque no me importa que seas plana o no…

 **Sakurako –** ¿L-Lo dices en serio sempai?

 **Kyoko –** Claro. – dijo sonriendo.

Sakurako se sintió bien con esas palabras, sintió como surgió de su pecho (figurativamente) un pequeño calor.

 **Sakurako –** Bien, creo que es hora de irnos, ya mero empezamos la jornada de la tarde…

 **Kyoko –** Tienes razón, mejor vámonos…

Al oír esto, Yui y Himawari salieron corriendo para no ser pilladas por sus amigas.

Antes de salir, Sakurako se acercó a Kyoko, y astutamente (qué raro), se las ideó para fingir una caída falsa sobra la rubia. Tras la caída, habían quedado en una posición similar a la anterior, solo que esta vez, Sakurako sobre Kyoko.

 **Sakurako –** Vaya sempai, que suaves pechos tienes – dijo acariciando uno de los pechos de Kyoko.

 **Kyoko –** E-Espera… Saku-chan… Ahh… – dijo soltando un pequeño gemido.

Sakurako acariciaba suavemente los pechos de su sempai, que, aunque no eran tan grandes como los de Himawari, aun así le gustaba esa sensación de suavidad en sus manos.

 **Kyoko –** S-Saku-chan, alguien puede venir…

Sakurako hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Kyoko, habiéndose quedado perdida en los pechos de Kyoko, los cuales seguía acariciando lentamente. Sin más que decir, la castaña se recostó sobre Kyoko.

 **Sakurako –** Deberíamos quedarnos así para siempre, ¿no sempai?

Kyoko se sentía avergonzada aún por lo que le había hecho Sakurako, pero también se había sentido bien.

 **Kyoko –** T-Tienes razón… Sakurako…

Sakurako se sorprendió al oír a su sempai decir su nombre, eso la hizo feliz. Ambas salieron del salón de arte, sin antes haber quedado de acuerdo para regresar juntas a su casa. Durante las clases de la tarde, tanto Yui como Himawari notaron una actitud rara en sus amigas despistadas, pero ya sabían de qué se trataba. Al momento de oír el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases, ambas salieron disparadas hacia la salida, esperando encontrarse una con la otra. Ni Yui ni Himawari las lograron alcanzar.

Estando ya las dos juntas, decidieron ir a dar una cuantas vueltas antes de dirigirse a sus casas.

 **Sakurako –** S-Sempai, ¿s-soy linda? – preguntó.

 **Kyoko –** ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

 **Sakurako –** E-Es que… – dijo avergonzada.

 **Kyoko –** Jejeje, claro que eres linda Saku-chan, y si alguien no cree que lo eres, está loco…

 **Sakurako –** Kyoko-sempai… – dijo con la mirada iluminada.

Sakurako se fue todo el camino tomada del brazo de su sempai. Ambas decidieron ir a tomar algo a un restaurante cercano. Al llegar, pidieron su orden, y tras recibirla se fueron a sentar a una de las mesas más alejadas del lugar.

 **Kyoko –** Ok, disfruta tu refresco…

 **Sakurako –** Gracias, sempai…

Ambas empezaron a tomar su refresco, pero Sakurako terminó antes el suyo.

 **Sakurako –** Estaba delicioso… Pero, me quedé con ganas de más, jejeje…

 **Kyoko -** ¿Quieres más?

 **Sakurako –** Pero creo que esta vez lo compraré yo jejeje…

Kyoko tomó la pajilla del vaso de Sakurako y la puso en el suyo.

 **Kyoko –** Toma Saku-chan…

 **Sakurako –** P-Pero, sempai…

 **Kyoko –** Tomemos este refresco juntas – dijo sonriente.

Sakurako se sonrojó por la petición de su sempai, pero no podía rechazarlo, así que empezó a tomar del vaso de Kyoko. Terminando, se quedaron conversando un rato.

 **Sakurako –** Gracias por invitarme sempai…

 **Kyoko -** No es nada, tenía un poco del dinero que me gané en el cumiket y no sabía cómo gastarlo…

 **Sakurako –** Cierto, tú haces doujishin, genial…

 **Kyoko –** Si quieres algún día puedo enseñarte…

 **Sakurako -** ¡Sí! ¡Me encantaría!

Así, ambas chicas decidieron irse cada una a su casa, ya que era algo tarde, alrededor de las 4:30 de la tarde. En el camino, Sakurako no mencionó ni una sola palabra, eso extrañó Kyoko, pero no dijo nada. Kyoko había decidido acompañar a Sakurako a su casa. Al llegar, Kyoko se despidió.

 **Kyoko –** Bueno Saku-chan, creo que aquí nos despedimos…

 **Sakurako –** Así es… Sempai…

Sakurako no quería separarse de Kyoko, pero no había de otra, de igual manera se verían de nuevo al día siguiente, pero había algo que le hacía querer quedarse con ella más tiempo. Ambas se despidieron, dando la vuelta Kyoko para irse por su lado, quedándose Sakurako parada en el mismo lugar. Sakurako quería seguir pasando tiempo con su sempai, y sentía como el universo se acababa sin su presencia, sentía un fuerte deseo hacia ella, por lo que tomó una gran decisión. En un arranque de energía, Sakurako corrió hacia Kyoko, tomándola por sorpresa. Al interceptarla, tomó la mano de su sempai, y corriendo se la llevó dentro de su casa, aprovechando que nadie se encontraba en ella casualmente.

 **Kyoko –** S-Saku-chan, ¿qué pasa? – dijo sorprendida.

Sakurako no respondió, llevando a Kyoko a su habitación, y arrinconándola sobre una de las paredes de su habitación, rodeándola con sus brazos, dejándola sin escapatoria.

 **Sakurako –** Lo siento sempai… pero debo hacer esto.

Sakurako empezó a besar tiernamente el cuello de Kyoko, y poco a poco empezó a bajar, llegando a sus pechos, que por alguna razón, eran el objeto de su deseo.

 **Kyoko –** Saku-chan, en serio, a-alguien puede v-venir…

 **Sakurako –** No habrá nadie hasta las 7 así que no me importa…

Sakurako seguía haciendo de las suyas en el cuerpo de Kyoko. Con una de sus manos, acariciaba suavemente uno de los pechos de Kyoko, la otra meno la había metido dentro da la falda de la rubia acariciando suavemente su muslo. Poco a poco, Sakurako llegó a las bragas de Kyoko, intentando introducir su mano en ellas. Con la otra mano, hacía algo similar con su sostén.

 **Sakurako –** No te resistas sempai, sólo déjate llevar…

 **Kyoko –** S-Saku-chan… – dijo algo excitada.

Sakurako movió a Kyoko hacia su cama, donde siguió con su travesura. Lentamente, introdujo su mano dentro de las bragas de Kyoko, donde pudo llegar a un punto sensible del cuerpo de la rubia. Introdujo su otra mano en el sostén de Kyoko, llegando así a su otro punto sensible. Por su parte, Kyoko estaba ya muy excitada, por lo que empezó a dejarse hacer lo que fuera por Sakurako, pero aun así, retomando algo de su consciencia, rápidamente empujó a Sakurako, haciendo que ambas cambiaran de papel, ahora era Kyoko quien tomaría el control de la situación.

 **Kyoko –** Creo que ya jugaste un poco, ahora es mi turno de divertirme – dijo con una mirada pervertida.

Sakurako sabía a lo que se refería, por lo que no medió ninguna palabra. De la misma manera, Kyoko empezó dándole tiernos besos en el cuello a Sakurako, llegando a su pecho, que aunque era plano, no le importó acariciarlo, desprendiéndole el uniforme y el top que llevaba puesto (top porque no puede usar sostén). Ante su mirada se encontraban esos pequeños pezones rosados, y sin pensarlo, lentamente Kyoko empezó a pasar su lengua sobre ellos, haciendo gemir a Sakurako.

 **Sakurako –** K-Kyoko-sempai… – dijo excitada.

Lentamente Kyoko bajó hasta las bragas de Sakurako.

 **Kyoko –** Vaya Saku-chan, parece que hoy andas algo coqueta…

Decía esto porque Sakurako llevaba unas bragas rosadas con un pequeño moño rojo enfrente, que la verdad, se veían muy sexys en ella. Sin decir nada más, Kyoko removió esas bragas de Sakurako, logrando ver el secreto de la castaña. Poco a poco fue jugueteando con sus dedos en esa área, a lo que Sakurako respondía con gemidos, pequeños gemidos tiernos que indicaban placer.

 **Sakurako –** K-Kyoko-sempai, n-no es justo que s-solo tú te diviertas – dijo haciendo un puchero muy tierno.

Kyoko dejó que Sakurako tomara el control, y de la misma manera, Sakurako removió todas las prendas del cuerpo de Kyoko, dejando a la vista una hermosa figura, esto hizo que Sakurako se excitara más. Sakurako empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de la rubia con su lengua, hasta llegar al punto sensible que había entre sus piernas, y sin pensarlo, introdujo su lengua, haciendo que Kyoko empezara a gemir también. Kyoko abrazó fuertemente a Sakurako, haciendo que el pecho de ambas quedara pegado. Sakurako podía sentir sobre su pecho los suaves pechos de su sempai, que, aunque no eran grandes, eran suaves y le gustaban. Ambas empezaron a moverse, hasta llegar al punto en el que sus pezones empezaron a tocarse entre sí, haciendo que ambas empezaran a jadear y gemir más. El momento, las llevó a cruzarse de piernas. Ambas estaban disfrutando ese momento, el tiempo se había detenido, solo eran ellas dos compartiendo ese momento.

 **Sakurako –** K-Kyoko-sempai…

 **Kyoko –** S-Saku-chan…

 **Sakurako –** T-Te amo… Sempai…

 **Kyoko –** Y-Yo más, S-Sakurako…

Sin aguantar más, ambas soltaron un gemido extenso al unísono, terminando así con ese momento. Ambas se quedaron abrazadas, juntando sus cuerpos, sintiendo ese calor que cada una emitía. Sakurako solo le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla a Kyoko, a lo cual la rubia respondió con otro beso, pero esta vez en los labios.

Kyoko se fue rápido de la casa, ya que eran las 6:50 de la tarde y en cualquier momento llegaría la familia de Sakurako, borrando así cualquier tipo de señal dejada por la rubia y de lo que habían hecho. Esa noche, ambas no dejaban de pensar en aquel hermoso momento que habían pasado la misma tarde, sería el pequeño secreto de Kyoko, la chica tonta, y de Sakurako, su aprendiz re-tonta…

 **FIN**

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer este fic, espero y haya sido de su agrado, es mi primer "lemon", así que perdonen si en algún momento erré en algo. Ha sido un gusto escribir esto para ustedes, saludos y que la pasen bien.


End file.
